Love Song
by SlvrSoleAlchmst1
Summary: [Hinted shounen ai: Dearka x Nicol. Oneshot] A stressed out Dearka visits Nicol on their day off. As the Blitz pilot idly plays his piano, Dearka hints that he has feelings for the younger pianist. Now all that's left is to see if Nicol feels the same.


_A/N: A joke, guys. I'm only kidding around. I know this is probably the strangest pairing in all of SEED. Let me tell you how it came about before I start._

_My favorite pairing is Yzak with Athrun, which led me to wonder what would happen to Dearka and Nicol in that sort of scenario. The poor boys would get left all alone in tears! So I decided they'd just have to end up with each other, and that led me to write this attempt at a Dearka/Nicol fanfiction. They'll probably both seem OOC. Don't take it too seriously. xP_

The sound of the piano drifted about the open room, a long, low melody that reflected the lazy afternoon. Dearka idled on the plush sofa while Nicol played, pressing each key with a delicacy that resembled a touch between lovers. The blonde wondered what he had possibly thought to achieve by bothering the younger boy on their day off.

The pianist lifted his head slightly, addressing the intruder without removing his round eyes from the sheet music before him. "Hello, Dearka."

Dearka twitched. He'd expected a bit more of a welcome than that, even if it was a negative one. For goodness sake — he'd just intruded upon his fellow soldier's solitude, in the middle of his piano playing, no less. He deserved an irritated, "What are you doing here?" at the least. But the green-haired boy only smiled and continued creating his delicate sounds.

"I was bored," the blonde quipped, smoothing the invisible wrinkles from the pillow beside him.

Nicol's playing went on without a hitch, but the Blitz pilot managed to raise an incredulous eyebrow. "As much as I'd like to believe you, I know you better than that, Dearka Elsman." His features lit up with a hint of a grin.

The tanned youth frowned, suppressing the delight he felt as the other soldier addressed him by his full name. "I just wanted to see you, all right?"

The smoothness of the notes faltered as Nicol's fingers slipped. The young boy made a face as if to chide himself for his own carelessness before picking the melody back up with ease.

"Are you even listening to me?" Dearka probed. "You know, I came to you because I noticed that for some reason you can always tell what people are thinking."

When he received no answer, he sighed heavily and sunk into the cushions of the sofa in defeat. "I guess I'm just stressed, what with all the tension that seems to fly between certain people on the Vesalius these days, people who ought to have established solid relationships by now," the blonde admitted, wondering why he had volunteered the information as Nicol's fingers flew across the black and white keys.

"Yzak being an ass again?" he suggested helpfully.

"Yzak," Dearka scoffed. "That bastard. No, it's not Yzak that's my issue. I don't feel a thing for him."

Nicol tried to hide his astonishment. "But looking at you two, anyone would think—"

"Well people think wrong!" The reply was almost a snarl. "There was a time when I thought that he... But that's over. Why don't you go ask _Zala_ who Yzak prefers?" A glint of jealousy had sparked in the Coordinator's eyes, but it was gone in an instant, replaced with disdain.

This time the young pilot of the Blitz did not bother to hold back a gasp of shock. "Athrun? Impossible! I didn't even realize anything was going on." The sudden burst of gossip caused the young boy to cease his playing and turn around on the bench.

An embittered grin snaked onto the blonde's features. "Looks like your little skill of reading people has failed you this time. Or is there something else on your mind keeping you from concentrating?" He relished triumphantly the tiny blush that crept onto the young boy's cheeks.

"It-it's nothing. I must have just missed it," he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "They sure do a good job of putting on an act, the way they argue and pretend to hate each other, but I'm glad they're happy."

"I've stopped caring," Dearka sighed and leaned back on the piano bench. "It's not like we ever had any real attachment."

"Then what do you plan to do now?" The green-haired youth eyed him as he contemplated whether or not he ought to resume his practicing.

"Do?" The Buster pilot paused, trying not to lock eyes with the boy across the room.

"If you like me that way, Dearka, just tell me," Nicol responded flatly.

Dearka's eyes widened, but the surprise abruptly transformed into ironic, bitter acceptance. "As always," the blonde stated, regaining his control and his face going dark, "You're too damn perceptive."

"Did you think I didn't know why you'd come here the moment you walked in?"

The Coordinator on the couch shrugged. "I was hoping you didn't."

Nicol sighed and pushed himself to his feet, stretching his arms and fingers as he ventured away from his beloved instrument. "You'll want to be sure _Yzak_ is rid of all feelings for _you_ before you go confessing your love to me, Dearka."

The blonde chuckled. "I haven't confessed anything to you yet," he grinned, "But you seem so sure that I'm going to." He relished the sight of the flush that rose to the younger boy's cheeks.

"Sorry," Nicol apologized quickly. "It's just… I'm not stupid, Dearka. I know what used to go on between you and Yzak. If you're coming to me because…" He trailed off, noticing that the tanned youth actually appeared insulted.

"I told you I'm finished with him. He wasn't the one I really wanted, anyway."

Nicol's brow furrowed. "I'm supposed to believe that?"

"What will make you take my word for it?" Dearka waited for a response while the other boy fidgeted.

"You don't have to prove it to me," he finally said. "But you're crazy. You don't even know if I… if I swing that way."

Dearka chuckled as the youth stumbled over the unfamiliar slang words. "Don't be silly. It's all over your face." His chuckle grew to a laugh as Nicol realized he'd been blushing throughout their entire conversation.

"Dearka…"

"Relax," the Buster pilot cut in, "I'm not asking anything of you. I'll give you some time to think it over." He turned to leave. "See you back on duty." Then he waved.

Nicol followed the sight of his figure as he left, exiting with a swagger and one hand tucked into his pocket. He returned to his piano bench and resumed his playing, this time recreating from heart a tune that made Dearka halt in his tracks in the hallway outside.

The blonde shook his head fondly. It was a well-known love song, familiar to those around their age. They'd grown up listening to it. Dearka had always thought it rather sappy until that moment.

He shoved his other hand into his pocket and left, a tiny smile creeping onto his features.


End file.
